I Can't Help But Love You
by SarcasticFangirlFromDownBelow
Summary: Maryse and Robert Lightwood are major assholes and Alec is a great boyfriend.


**A/N: So this is another Malec fic. Just to let you know I really hate Maryse and I'm not too fond of Robert either so I'm being really mean to them in this story. Anyway hope you enjoy and as always don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters and I never will : ( All rights go to Cassie Clare and the owners of "Shadowhunters."**

* * *

It was raining. Huge bullet drops of rain that assaulted the earth from a darkened sky, thunder rumbled ominously and flashes of electricity lit up the obsidian horizon like a fire sparking and igniting, before dying out once again. The weather matched Alec's mood as he trudged slowly up the steps to the large wooden door that was the entrance to an apartment that just so happened to belong to the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Obviously this was all very coincidental. Him, Jace and Isabelle had been on a demon hunt that they had just barely gotten out alive of and even so his sister had gotten herself quite severely injured.

Sighing in guilt and worry, Alec raised his hand to knock on the large, ever-fashionable, mahogany door when he heard the sound of a shrill voice that definitely didn't belong to Magnus coming from inside. The voice was loud and distinctly familiar; frowning he opened the door and with the well-practiced stealth of an experienced Shadowhunter, snuck inside.

"- of my business?! It most certainly is warlock! You – you've put some sort of spell on my son, there's no other explanation for him to want to date a filthy Downworlder!"

Alec froze, his throat suddenly impossibly tight, as the voice of Maryse Lightwood reached his ears and he craned his neck to see his mother and father with stoic expressions that barely hid their underlying disgust and anger towards the warlock who was standing in front of them.

"I can assure you Mrs Lightwood that I have done no such thing." Magnus spoke through gritted teeth with a face that clearly expressed how much he would like to punch the person before him. An action that, Alec was quite sure, would have been completely justified

"Why should we trust a monster? Now lets get something straight here, _freak_. You will not see Alec again, he needs someone who's love is worth and something, he should spend his life with someone who isn't a complete waste of time!"

Alec couldn't breathe, he wanted to move and comfort his boyfriend, to shout at his parents that he did love Magnus, anything but his feet wouldn't obey him.

A sharp cracking sound echoed across the flat as Maryse's hand connected with Magnus' cheek leaving a red print in its wake. Alec instantly unfroze and dashed towards the warlock who was holding a hand to his cheek and glaring at Maryse.

Alec pushed his parents aside and ran to Magnus who looked at him with surprise as Alec removed Magnus' hand from his cheek and made sure that he was alright before engulfing him in a gentle but passionate kiss.

Pulling away from his glittery boyfriend, Alec turned to glare daggers at his parents; performing a perfect example for the phrase "if looks could kill."

"Get out. Just- Just get out. I can't believe you have the audacity to come in here and insult the man that I love and call yourself my parents! I never want to see you again. You are not my parents and I'm not your son and by the Angel if I ever see you again I will kill you! Get out. Just go. You disgust me." Cold fury etched Alec's face as he watched his parents stalk out without a backward glance. And good riddance.

Alec turned around to see Magnus staring at him with awe, love and shock all mixed into one.

"You – I – why did -?" Magnus was cut off as Alec once again crashed their lips together in a passionate embrace, making the warlock's heart beat like a hundred galloping horses and sending sparks of pleasure and love through his body.

"Because you are not a monster or a freak. Because you're kind and smart and funny and because I love you Magnus Bane." Alec murmured breathlessly against Magnus' lips.

"But your parents they -"

"I don't care about them, some things are more important." Magnus beamed at that, he had waited so long for Alec to say those words and now finally - _finally_ \- Alec had said them. And as the cat-eyed warlock locked his lips with Alec's again he said something which made Alec feel like he had fallen in love all over again.

"I love you too Alexander."


End file.
